Motorized skin care devices are currently used to cleanse, exfoliate, and massage a subject's skin. Typically, these skin care devices include a replaceable workpiece selectively coupled to a personal care appliance. The workpiece, sometimes referred to as a head, includes an applicator that applies a skin care treatment to the subject's skin. The personal care appliance imparts motion to the workpiece in order to increase the effectiveness of the treatment. Commercially available skin care devices typically employ either rotational or oscillatory motion.
In several popular skin care devices on the market today, the applicator includes one or more bristled tufts, and is sometimes referred to as a brush head. During use, the bristles of the brush heads can become damaged based on repetitive contact with the subject's skin. The bristles can also lose their effectiveness due to the presence of dirt, make-up, etc. Further, since these devices are used in wet conditions and are subject to contact with human beings, undesirable bacteria, fungus, flora and/or fauna may eventually be present on the brush head over time.
Most users do not know when to replace the brush heads of their skin care device, and thus, usually use the brush device way beyond its intended lifespan. Accordingly, many manufacturers have a recommended replacement period for the brush heads to address this problem. While successful with some clientele, other remedies are desired to assist users to replace the brush heads at the appropriate time.